


Перед рассветом

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2018 [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Choking, Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Сан осваивается на территории Муна.





	Перед рассветом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [small hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896436) by [flowermasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermasters/pseuds/flowermasters). 



Ему нужно отправляться на работу сразу после посадки в Сеуле: все дни отпуска и больничные уже отгуляны, но сначала он отвозит ее в свою квартиру.

— Извини, что она такая маленькая, — говорит Мун, опуская дорожную сумку на пол у входной двери. Сан держит свою — она не оставляет сумки у двери, но это не ее квартира. Пусть ее оправдали, но жилье она потеряла — и она не позволяет себе думать о том, как, или когда, она найдет новое. — И… не очень чистая.

Сан молча смотрит на него и в конце концов произносит:

— Я была в тюрьме. Камеры меньше и грязнее.

Он расплывается в сияющей улыбке. Сан и не знала, что может вызывать такое веселье. 

— Точно, — говорит он, забирая у нее сумку и пристраивая рядом со своей. — Я все время забываю, что вы — закоренелая преступница, мисс Пак. А еще профессиональный актер, гангстер и ди-джей. 

Мун только и успевает, что настойчиво попросить ее перекусить чем-нибудь из припасов в буфете, демонстрирует свое жилье и нежно целует на прощание. Квартира кажется гораздо больше, когда дверь за ним закрывается.

— О боже, — блаженно жмурится Лито, облокачиваясь на кухонную стойку. — Ты его любишь.

— Заткнись, ради бога, — отвечает Сан.

***  
Квартира у Муна не грязная, но в ней царит бардак. Одежда вываливается из корзины для белья и свисает на пол, кровать заправлена, но неряшливо, покрывало смято. Какое-то растение печально умирает на подоконнике в гостиной.

Сан отмечает, что Мун любит фильмы: в коробке под телевизором хранится внушительная коллекция. На полке рядом с телевизором несколько фотографий: Мун с коллегами, Мун с учителем, разгоряченный и встрепанный после поединка; Мун с мужчиной постарше — явно отцом: у них совершенно одинаковые улыбки. Сан находит и свою фотографию, заляпанную кофе — видимо, Мун забыл ее на кухонной стойке перед последним выходом из дома.

Обследовав все, она мысленно касается кластера. Большая его часть сейчас путешествует или провожает друг друга, кроме Калы — она все еще в больнице, и Вольфганг с ней. 

— Меня завтра выписывают, — говорит Кала, сжимая руку Сан. — Больше ни о чем не волнуйся и будь счастлива. 

Сан улыбается в ответ.

— Мне бы хватило хорошего ночного сна.

Она долго и основательно принимает душ, сделав воду погорячее. Выбравшись из ванной, она пахнет так же, как пах Мун в тот день на кладбище, только без оттенка пота. Простым белым мылом с ноткой дыни. У Сан нет в сумке чистой одежды, и она натягивает рубашку, в которой путешествовала, и шорты, которые находит в шкафу Муна. Его простыня пахнет так же, как сама Сан теперь. 

***  
Она резко просыпается, когда открывается входная дверь. Звук кажется очень громким через тонкую перегородку стены. Сан медленно расслабляется, обводя взглядом уже знакомую обстановку, и слышит:

— Мисс Пак? 

Она не отвечает, и через секунду открывается дверь в спальню. Сумерки за окном успели смениться черно-серебристым сиянием ночного города, но Сан все равно может разглядеть в дверном проеме Муна. Он подается назад, явно беспокоясь, что потревожил ее, но она приглашает:

— Заходи.

— Спи, — говорит он. — Тебе нужен сон.

Она слышит, как он тихо перемещается по комнате, собираясь в душ, и в какой-то момент снова засыпает. Еще через какое-то время опять просыпается, чувствуя вязкость во рту и теплую тяжесть тела рядом. За окном все еще темно, но часы сообщают, что скоро рассвет. Остальные сенсейты спят или дремлют — большая редкость, хотя она живет дальше всех на востоке. Кафеусу снится толпа, которая что-то кричит и все больше беснуется. Сан легко проводит по его волосам, и сон, забытый, отступает.

Она не будит Муна, хоть и не думает, что сама снова заснет. Они уже делили постель в Европе — и с ним оказалось на удивление удобно лежать рядом. Если бы Сан задумалась над этим, она бы предположила, что он будет цепляться за нее, а может, пинаться ногами и вертеться. Вместо этого он тихо и мирно сворачивается в клубок. Сан позволяет себе свернуться рядом, прижавшись к нему всем телом.

Он просыпается примерно через час и что-то неразборчиво бормочет.

— Шш, — говорит Сан, — это я.

— Ты теплая, — довольно произносит он. Она улыбается ему в плечо.

***  
Мун больше спал в самолете — ведь его не беспокоил отчетливый джетлаг еще семи людей. И все равно он долго раскачивается и не встает, пока Сан не оттаскивает кофейный столик к окну, расчищая место в середине комнаты. 

— Телевизор, — замечает она, когда он, зевая, входит в гостиную. — Наверное, его стоит отодвинуть.

Он с улыбкой подчиняется.

— Мы постараемся не ломать мою мебель.

Сан пожимает плечами, занимая место по центру. 

— Буду держать это в голове, детектив.

Они растягиваются в уютной тишине. Открыв наконец глаза, Сан обнаруживает, что Мун за ней наблюдает.

— Что?

— Ничего. Мне просто нравится на тебя смотреть.

Она меряет его взглядом, после чего принимает боевую стойку — естественным, как дыхание, движением. 

— А я не уверена, что мне нравится, когда на меня смотрят.

Муна это не смущает.

— Надеюсь, ты привыкнешь. Потому что я вряд ли могу прекратить это делать. 

Сан наносит удар ногой, Мун ловит ее лодыжку теплыми и мозолистыми пальцами, и бой начинается.

Нельзя вести себя громко, нужно сдерживать выкрики, но Сан не слишком волнуется по этому поводу. Если уж соседей Муна не беспокоит глухой стук тел, врезающихся друг в друга разными способами, то немного криков им точно не повредит. Мун дерется так, словно ему этого сильно не хватало — улыбка не сходит с его лица, даже когда ему в челюсть врезается ребро ее ладони. Ей нужно немного времени, чтобы повалить его на пол, и схватка превращается в отчаянную возню, пока Сан не прижимает его к полу, одной рукой твердо удерживая у основания шеи. Мун замирает, как и полагается, и поднимает взгляд.

— Мисс Пак, — говорит он, после чего кладет ладонь поверх ее запястья. Она думает, что он хочет отнять ее руку, признавая поражение, но он вместо этого прижимает сильнее, усиливая давление на горло.

Она удивленно смеется, и ее голос громко разносится по комнате.

***  
Схватки, конечно, не должны заканчиваться таким образом, хотя иногда — почему бы и нет?

Сан выворачивается из шортов, стаскивает с Муна штаны ровно настолько, чтобы усесться сверху и начать подскакивать. Она заставляет себя насаживаться на него медленно, но не может сдержать просачивающееся наружу нетерпение. Его рука крепко сжимает ее запястье, не давая отнять ладонь от трахеи.

Она не удивляется тому, что он оказывается шумным. В основном это неразборчивые звуки, много ругательств, повторяющихся «да» и иногда «сильнее». Ей нравится, что он практически не двигается и позволяет делать все, что ей вздумается, пусть и почти непрерывно к ней обращается.

Когда она кончает, содрогаясь, он говорит:

— Мисс Пак, прошу вас.

И она наращивает темп, чувствуя, как вытянутая рука начинает слегка дрожать. От усилия, которое она прилагает, прижимая его к полу, потом будут болеть мышцы. И все равно ей нравится это ощущение.

— Повтори, — приказывает она, когда он смотрит на нее, разгоряченный, из-под отяжелевших век.

Он тоже дрожит.

— Мисс Пак. Прошу вас, мисс Пак.

И она скачет на нем, пока он тоже не кончает с еле слышным «ох», которое вызывает у нее неожиданное желание чуть ли не заплакать. Она понимает, что это — стремление защитить. А еще нежность и любовь. Она склоняется и целует его волосы.

Она в конце концов отнимает руку и меняет позу на более удобную, перемещая вес на его бедра. Мун осторожно касается горла, но не морщится при этом. Синяк еще не появился, но кожа достаточно сильно покраснела. Мун улыбается ей, такой расслабленный, что кажется — он вот-вот снова заснет прямо на полу. Далеко и совсем близко Сан чувствует, как ворочается Номи, думая о свадебных приготовлениях. Уилл было просыпается, но тут же снова забирается под одеяло, поближе к Райли. Остальные спят, такие же теплые и реальные, как Мун под ней.

Позже Муну придется уйти на работу. До этого они еще займутся любовью, на этот раз нежнее, и он, возможно, даже назовет ее по имени. Завтра они навестят ее учителя и Чиндо. Вскоре они отправятся обратно во Францию на свадьбу.

Но сейчас они сидят на полу и смотрят, как над горизонтом тепло и ярко занимается рассвет.


End file.
